Music Love
by CrystalSakura07
Summary: Sakura plays the violin. Syaoran plays the violin. They both play the violin. These are two people who found love through music. What happens next? Read to find out…. SxS, TxE….
1. Chapter 1

**"Music Love"**

**Author: **Jsm!n3 cUl!nn

**Summary**

Sakura plays the violin. Syaoran plays the violin. They both play the violin. These are two people who found love through music. What happens next? Read to find out…. SxS, TxE….

**Chapter 1: ****First day in High School!**

It was 7 pm when Sakura woke up from her deep sleep. She was awakened by her mother's yell.

"Sakura!" shouted her mother.

"Hai!" Sakura replied.

"It's your first day of school, you better hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Oh yeah, gomen oka-san!" she said. "I'll be fast."

Sakura took a quick bath, wore her school uniform and hurried downstairs. "Ohayo, onee-chan, okaa-san and outo-san!" Sakura greeted. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Sakura."

"Ohayo, Sakura-san."

Sakura ate her breakfast in haste. She was very excited on her first day of school. "Onee-chan, shall we go now?" Sakura asked grabbing her school bag.

"Hai!" Tomouyo replied as she put on her shoes.

"Itikimasu!" they both said in unison.

"Itirashai!"

When they arrived at school, Tomouyo showed Sakura her classroom. "This is your classroom, I'll be also going to my class now, so see you later" she said.

"Hai, arigatou onee-chan." Sakura said. She saw her new classmates. They were all neatly dressed and busy practicing except for one girl. "Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura! What's your name?" she said with a smile extending her hand for a handshake.

The girl replied the handshake and the smile. "I am Hino Kahoko." Kahoko was about the same age as Sakura. She had hazel brown eyes and red hair.

"Can I call you Kaho-chan?"

"Sure! Can I call you Sakura-chan as well?" Sakura nodded in agreement.

A boy of the same age entered the classroom. He had messy brown hair and auburn eyes. His glaring eyes got Sakura's attention. 'He's so cool. He looks a lot like someone I knew.'

Just as Sakura was about to approach the boy, the class teacher arrived.

"Ohayo sensei" the students greeted.

"Ohayo everyone, I am going to be your class teacher and homeroom teacher for this year", the teacher said. "This homeroom, I would like to check the attendance sheet to get to know all of you. I'll start now. Kinomoto Sakura-san!"

Sakura kept on staring at the boy. 'He's so cute. I can't help but stare at him.'

"Kinomoto Sakura-san!"

"Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura felt a pinch from her seat mate, Kahoko. 'Ow!'

"Sakura-chan, they're calling you", Kahoko whispered.

"Hai!" Sakura replied as she stood up.

"Kinomoto-san, you're day dreaming early in the morning, huh?" The teacher teased her which made the whole class roared with laughter.

"Gomenasai." Sakura said as she lowered her head.

"I'll pardon you this time because it's your first day." The teacher said. "Alright, I'll continue. Li Syaoran-kun!"

"Hai!", the auburn haired boy replied as he stood.

"Ok, Hino Kahoko-san!"

"Hai!"

**Sakura's POV**

'Li? I remember someone named Li but his name was Xiao lang. But they look so the same.'

**End of POV**

After their homeroom period, Sakura decided to approach Syaoran again but she was again interrupted by the next teacher. "Ohayo everyone!"

"Ohayo sensei!", The class greeted in unison.

"Everyone, my name is Mizuki Kaho. I'm your music teacher for this year and I would like to hear all of you play." The teacher said. She had Kahoko's same hazel eyes and long reddish hair. "First, I'll call on Kinomoto Sakura-san."

"Hai!" Sakura replied as she stood up holding her violin and her bow in both hands.

"Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!", Kahoko whispered.

Sakura nodded in thanks. As soon as she approached to the front of the class, she started playing. Her playing let out a beautiful peaceful sound which attracted Syaoran. 'I've heard someone play this piece before, but I can't remember who.'

The piece that Sakura played was 'Ave Maria'.

"Sakura, that piece was 'Ave Maria' right?" Kahoko asked. "The sound was so lovely."

"Arigatou, Kaho-chan." Sakura said.

"Next is Hino Kahoko." the teacher said.

"It's your turn Kaho-chan, Ganbatte!" Sakura said.

Kahoko started to play. She played 'Gavotte'.

"Kaho-chan, I liked the way you played 'Gavotte'. It was so lively." Sakura said.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Kahoko said.

"Next, Syaoran Li", the teacher said.

Syaoran approached to the front of the class and played.

The piece that he played was 'Minuet'.

'Minuet'? I remember someone played it to me before but I can't remember who'. Sakura thought.

As she was about to approach Syaoran, the bell rang.

'Oh my, I can't ask him now. Maybe later.' Sakura thought as she kept staring at Syaoran's face.

"Sakura-chan! Stop daydreaming again.'' Kahoko laughed.

"Oh yeah, gomen." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, let's eat together." Kahoko said.

"Sure!" Sakura said.

They went out into the school garden and ate their lunch. The bell rang and they went back into the classroom.

"Ohayo sensei." the students said.

"Ohayo", the teacher said. "My name is Minami Youko and I'm going to be your teacher in Arts" she said. She had emerald eyes like Sakura. After an hour the bell rang. "Class dismissed", She said.

It was closing time. "See you tomorrow Kaho-chan!'' Sakura said.

Tomouyo went to Sakura's classroom to pick her up.

"Sakura-chan, we better go home now Okaa-san is waiting for us", Tomouyo said.

"Hai! nee-chan." She said.

They went home.

"We're home!" Sakura and Tomouyo chorused.

"Welcome home!" said their mother Kasumi. "I'm preparing some rice balls for us. Too bad! Your dad is still at work."

"Wow! I love rice balls!" Sakura said.

"Me too!" Tomouyo said.

"You can go upstairs to change your clothes. I'll just call you when it's ready." Kasumi said.

"Hai!" Sakura and Tomouyo chorused again.

They went upstairs to change their clothes and have some rest. After a while their mother called them to eat.

"Hmmm! It smells nice!" Sakura said.

"Let's eat now." Kasumi said.

"Hai!" Sakura and Tomouyo said.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura, Tomouyo and Kasumi chorused.

They ate it.

"That was so delicious!" Sakura and Tomouyo said.

Touya, the father of Sakura and Tomouyo entered house then said "I'm Home!"

"Welcome home honey!" Kasumi said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home outo-san!" Sakura and Tomouyo chorused.

"Arigatou, Sakura and Tomouyo. So how was school?" Touya said.

"It was so nice I've got lots of friend!" Sakura said as she smiled.

"It was nice. Me and Sakura had fun at school, ne Sakura-chan?" Tomouyo said.

"Hai! Onee-chan." Sakura said.

"I'm happy that you liked your new school." Touya said.

"Oh yah Honey, I want to cook our dinner for today because I've got good news." He said.

"What is it?" Kasumi said.

"You'll know it later!" Touya said.

"Outo-san, me and Tomouyo will go up for a while." Sakura said.

"Hai! You should go upstairs while I'm cooking." He said.

Sakura and Tomouyo went upstairs while Touya was cooking. Then Touya finished cooking for about an hour. He cooked different types of food. Then he called all of them to eat.

"Outo-san what's the special occasion? These foods are for b-days!" Sakura said.

"No! It's also ok to eat this kind of food when I have good news. Oh yah, all of you can sit now to eat" Touya said.

"Itadakimasu" all of them chorused.

"So what's the good news?" Kasumi said.

"Ok I'll say it now. It's because I'm promoted! I'm the new supervisor of the company! And you know what? My boss is going to take us out next Sunday for outing." Touya said.

"Yahoo! Is it for real. I can't believe it." Sakura said.

"So, can we invite our friends?!" Sakura and Tomouyo chorused.

"Of course you can! If you want to." Touya said.

To be continued……..

(A/N: It's my first time writing a story, so I have lots of wrong grammar. Sorry for that. Well I don't have much inspiration to continue this story. So I was just wondering if you guys could give me reviews… hehehe.. it's ok if you don't want to give me.. even me I don't like my story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Here comes Meiling, Syaoran's Cousin!**

Sakura woke up early. She went downstairs to help her Mother prepare breakfast. Her mother was surprised.

"Ohayo Okaa-san!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. You're up early today." Kasumi said.

"Hai, I want to help out. Are we having pancakes today?" Sakura said.

"Yes, Sakura-chan."

"Then I'll do it."

After cooking breakfast, Sakura went back to her room to put on her school uniform. Her uniform was white blouse with black blazers and white skirt.

She then went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Onee-chan, we better get going now." Sakura said as she grabbed her school bag and put on her shoes.

"Hai!" Tomouyo replied.

"Itikimasu!" They chorused before they left for school.

**At School…**

"See you later onee-chan" Sakura said as she entered her classroom.

"Later!" Tomouyo replied and left.

"Ohayo Kaho-chan!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo!" Kahoko said. Syaoran entered the room.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted.

"Huh? Oh, Ohayo" Syaoran said.

(A/N: You know Syaoran's kinda not good when it comes to girls. He's shy.)

"So, Li-kun? Can I call you Syaoran-kun instead of Li-kun?" Sakura said.

Sakura was so confident that she thought Syaoran was the boy she met in her childhood days.

"Uh, well its ok." Syaoran said.

The teacher arrived. "Ohayo sensei".

"Ohayo" the teacher said. "We have a new transfer from France." the teacher said.

Meiling-chan entered the room. "Ohayo gozaimasu. My name is Rae Meiling. Yoroshiku." she said with a polite bow.

"She seems to be quiet" Sakura whispered to Kahoko.

She went near Syaoran's seat and said "Ohayo Syaoran".

"Meiling?" Syaoran said.

"I wish you'll all be friends with her." the teacher said. The bell rang. They waited for the next teacher.

"Meiling, why are you here?" Syaoran said.

"Like I said, I'm coming back and I'm gonna be the best violinist than you!" she said.

The teacher arrived. "Ohayo Sensei". After an hour, the class was over and the bell rang. "Class dismissed."

After Sakura ate her lunch she went towards Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun wouldn't it be nice if we could spend time together?" Sakura said.

"Uhm, oh well, its ok." Syaoran said. Meiling came to them.

"Who are you? What are you doing with Syaoran? Or maybe, could you be Syaoran's girlfriend?" Meiling asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Heeeh?!" They screamed in unison.

"No! Meiling! You got it all wrong! She's not my-'' Syaoran said.

"Yeah! I'm not his-'' Sakura said.

"Oh, I know! Syaoran doesn't even want to have a girlfriend." Meiling laughed. "He's still waiting for that girl he met when he was in kindergarten. Come on! As if she's still single by now! You can't even remember her name! The only thing you remember is that you gave her a cute wolf keychain before you left for Hong Kong! I mean, every girl can have that type of keychain, ne Sakura-chan?"

"Uh… How did you know my name?" Sakura asked sweat dropped.

"Oh, I don't know. It just occurred to me. You look like a Sakura-chan to me." Meiling winked.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"So, Syaoran-kun, I heard that Rae-san is your cousin. Is she?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she is, Sakura-chan." Syaoran replied.

"Ohohohoho! They're on the first name basis already!" Meiling giggled.

"Anyway Sakura-chan you can call me Meiling, I don't really mind."

"Oh, ok!" Sakura said. 'Wait! She said kindergarten… and wolf keychain. That story sounds familiar." She said. "Oh, great! no way! I'm late for classes."

"Hai, hai. That's enough for today and Syaoran, you and Sakura should go now."

"Hai!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused.

They went to the class and-. "Gomenasai!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused again.

"You're late!" the teacher said. "Oh, well it's ok. You can sit down on your seat." He said. "All of us are here now right?" he asked.

"Hai Sensei!" the students chorused.

"Ok, now I'm going to begin. I'm your new teacher in Science. My name is Kanazawa, it's nice meeting you. I would like to know all your names please."

Each of the students introduced themselves. He kept on teaching until he approached Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san, can you please take the glass behind you?"

"Hai, sensei!" she said. Sakura grabbed the glass and suddenly tripped.

Syaoran wasted no time helping her.

"Are you okay?" he said. "Oh no, your finger is bleeding! These are the fingers you use to play the violin right?!"

"Gomenasai, Kinomoto-san" the teacher said. "Are you okay?"

Syaoran escorted Sakura to the clinic.

To be continued……

**(A/N: Thanks to Cherie blossom and Syaoran Dante for reviewing…..**

**I wish you could review again! Hehehe! Sorry 4 the grammar mistakes.)**

**love ya all!!**

**CrystalSakura07…**


End file.
